Wisdom Teeth
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney gets her Wisdom Teeth out! Duncan is there every step of the way!


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was 1:07am when Courtney looked at the clock in Duncan's living room as he channel surfed. It was now officially Friday morning and after midnight which meant that Courtney was now fasting until she got her wisdom teeth out at 9:00am the next morning. She didn't want to even get them out but they were causing her constant pain so Duncan offered to take care of his girlfriend the whole weekend.

"I've never been so thirsty in my life." Courtney whined. "Can't I just have some water?"

"No, They said you can't have anything after midnight." Duncan sighed. "Why don't you just go to sleep? If you're not awake then you won't want to drink."

"I can't sleep!" Courtney told him. "I'm so thirsty."

"You should have drank something before Midnight." Duncan laughed and got up. "I'm going to get a soda."

"Really? You're going to drink something when you know I'm dying for a drink!?" Courtney sighed. "I'm going to lay down."

"Alright." Duncan smirked. "What time do you wanna get up tomorrow?"

"I guess around 7:00am." Courtney sighed. Duncan came over and kissed her on the lips.

"Alright, goodnight princess." Duncan wrapped his arm around her waist "I'll be upstairs in a few minutes. Don't be so nervous, everything will be fine."

Courtney knew Duncan was going to eat a snack without her. She didn't blame him, if she could eat something right now she would. She was just glad Duncan was going to be with through this whole thing.

* * *

The next thing Courtney knew it was 7:00am and she was getting dressed and getting ready to get to get this over with. she was stumbling around Duncan's room trying to find a pair of sweatpants to wear. Duncan was leaning up against the doorway shaking his head. Courtney was tired, miserable, hungry and anxious.

"Duncan, do you have sweatpants I can wear?" Courtney was pacing around the room.

"Do I look like a sweatpants kind of guy?" Duncan smirked at her. "I'm more of a jeans and eyeliner type."

"I saw you wear sweats before!" Courtney yelled at him. "Where are they?!"

"I can't wait until they knock you out." Duncan laughed. "Then I won't have to hear your mouth for a few days."

"Do you want me to punch you?" Courtney glared at him. "We can both get knocked out at the dentist! Me for my wisdom teeth and you for losing a few for pissing me off!"

"Top dresser drawer." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Hurry up, we need to leave soon."

Courtney put on Duncan's sweatpants and lose T-shirt, she was starving and her throat was dry from not drinking all night. She went downstairs and Duncan grabbed the keys to his car and Courtney got in and complained the whole way there.

* * *

When Courtney got there she waited about 5 minutes for them to call her in, Duncan brought a porno magazine to read while he waited for her. About an hour later they told Duncan that he could come back and see her and that they were done and she wake awake from the procedure.

"Hey Princess." Duncan walked in the room and saw Courtney in the chair. "How ya feeling?"

"Hey Duncaaannnn." Courtney laughed with gauze in her mouth. "I had my teeth out! Can I see my teeth?"

"Yeah, you had them taken out." Duncan laughed. "Are you thirsty?"

"The dentist held my hand." Courtney smiled "He held my hand and I liked it!"

"Here" Duncan handed her a cup of water. "Drink this and then relax and I'll take you home and we can get you some food."

"The dentist held my hand." Courtney laughed.

"Yeah, you told me." Duncan laughed. "The surgeon was like 70, Courtney."

"Yeah, but he held my hand." Courtney sat up. "What do I look like? Am I still pretty?"

"You're still pretty." Duncan laughed. "You wanna see? There's a mirror over here."

"Yes!" Courtney laughed as Duncan brought over a mirror and showed her. "My eyes are puffy and I look like a Zombie!"

"You look like a zombie?" Duncan laughed.

"Yeah, We should go to Cody's house and kill him." Courtney suggested. "Cody hates Zombies."

"You want to kill Cody?" Duncan asked her. "I don't think he's home."

"Oh...Ok." Courtney agreed. "I'm going to leave here now because the dentist held my hand."

"Okay Courtney." Duncan grabbed her by the waist and tried to help her keep her balance as he went up and paid her dentist bill and helped her into her car.

* * *

The ride home was horrible. Courtney looked out the window the whole time and judged Duncan's driving the whole way home while he asked her what she was going to eat.

"Okay, I'll get you some pudding and some mashed potatoes." Duncan told her. "How does that sound?"

"I want Jello." Courtney told him. "They were so nice there and the dentist held my hand."

"I know, you mentioned the dentist 6 times." Duncan rolled his eyes. "What kind of Jello do you want?"

"Lemon, that sounds okay to me." Courtney smiled. "Yeah, yellow lemon Jello and my mouth tastes like metal."

"Don't touch the gauze." Duncan told Courtney who had her hands in her mouth and touching the gauze and trying to remove it.

"What else do you want?" Duncan asked Courtney.

"Just Lemon Jello." Courtney smiled. "Yeah, just like that time on the island, we should ask Tyler to get the jello and bring the movies."

"Tyler?" Duncan asked. "He's not home either."

"Oh..." Courtney smiled. "K."

Courtney passed out and fell asleep in Duncan's car.

* * *

Duncan carried Courtney into the house and tossed her on the Couch and covered her up. When she woke up she was groggy and it was after 6:00pm and her mouth her like a bitch. Duncan tossed a bag of frozen peas at her to put against her face. He walked over and handed her some apple sauce.

"What the hell happened?" Courtney asked him. "How did I do?"

"You're a pain in my ass." Duncan sighed. "You asked me for a bunch of Lemon jello."

"I hate Lemon jello." Courtney told him. "I hope you didn't get me any."

"The store was out." Duncan laughed. "I got you cherry instead."

"I don't remember what happened." Courtney smirked. "My mouth hurts so bad."

"You wanted to kill Cody and you kept talking about holding the dentists hand." Duncan laughed.

"I just wanted to help him find the veins in my hand." Courtney smiled. "I just really wanted to help."

"Go back to sleep Courtney." Duncan kissed her on the forehead. "Sleep it all off."

* * *

**Okay, this wasn't funny at all. I only wrote this because this happened to me yesterday when I went to get my wisdom teeth out. I told my mom that I wanted to kill my cousin and we should drive to his house but he was working. I also tried to hold the dentist's hand and help him find my vein before he knocked me out cold. I hate Lemon jello and I insisted that my mom should get me some. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up I wanted to update fics and I failed miserably. My mouth is swollen and I had all 4 of them taken out, I've been eating Jello, applesauce, mashed potatoes and drinking tea and water. I have no clue why I wrote this at all but this actually happened. My face is swollen today. I think I'm the only one who thinks this is funny. I have no clue why I made this into Duncan/Courtney. **


End file.
